Broken Bird
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Broken Bird.
1. Take That For Granted

_Abby: Because when you hear Ducky got stabbed, you don't usually take that part for granted. _

_---_

Jordan stirred in her sleep as she heard Ducky slipping out of bed. "What is it?"

"Seems there is someone at the door; you rest."

She turned to glance at the clock. "Who could possibly be coming by at 3am?"

A small smile crossed his face as he slipped on his robe. "I think I know."

----

He opened the front door to find his theory was correct. There she was, sitting with her hands folded on his door step. "Abigail?"

"Hey," she spoke in a whisper. "Sorry to wake you…but I just couldn't sleep and…"

"You need not whisper my dear. I am awake now."

"Well I don't want to wake Dr. Hampton…"

Ducky smiled; she was becoming more like Jethro by the minute. He took a seat beside her and placed arm around her shoulder. "I don't suppose you'd like to continue this conversation indoors?"

"Nah, I like the cold." She admitted, snuggling closer to him. "How's your hand?"

He continued to smile. "You came all the way here to ask about my hand? I do believe they have this invention called the telephone…"

"I wanted to see you." She looked up at him. "There's nothing like the real thing you know? I mean, I'm lucky to see Gibbs twice a day…I could call him, text him, page him, send him an email…okay, maybe not the last one. But you get my point. I needed to see for myself that you were okay…and before you ask. No, I couldn't wait until the morning…I haven't been sleeping…I feel like I'm turning into a vampire…"

He listened to her ramble on patiently. After all, she'd done it for him often enough. "Mother would always put on a spot of tea to soothe me. When I was a lad she used to say that drinking tea was like magic. It would make every fear just disappear."

"Really? My mom said the same thing about scotch."

He stifled a laugh before moving closer to her. "What fears need to disappear my dear?"

"How about the next time my phone rings…it'll be Gibbs telling me your dead, or Tony, or Ziva, or McGee…or one of them telling me Gibbs is dead. How about that for starters?"

"Abigail, you mustn't worry about the future. There is nothing that can be done to predict it…one must live in the moment."

"I know," she said sadly. "I try to put all the scary thoughts out of my head but I keep replaying the phone call in my head…and thinking of you hurt. I flipped out on the way to the hospital…I almost ran a red light…froze at green ones…before realizing that if I didn't stop freaking out, I'd be in the hospital with you…in the mental ward…"

"Well, you'll be happy to hear that worrying is not a symptom of insanity. In fact, quite the opposite."

She noticed him starting to shiver. "What's sitting on a friend's doorstep at 3 am in sub zero temperatures a symptom of?"

He kissed her forehead before ushering her inside. "Family."


	2. Internal Gibbs Clock

_**Tony**__: According to my internal Gibbs clock he's about to walk through the door right now…_

--

"Tick tock." Ziva teased, glancing across her desk at her partner.

"That's gonna get old quick you know?" Tony spouted back at her. "So I messed up once…it was an extenuating circumstance…besides everyone's bound to mess up a time or two. Even me."

"Did you just admit to an inadequacy Tony?"

"Only because I am quite adequate in other areas." He countered. "Not to mention that Gibbs is a tough nut to crack. Trying to predict him is like trying to predict a tornadoes path…"

"Would that be an F1 or and F5 DiNozzo?"

Tony cringed as he awaited the head slap and tried to save himself. "I actually see you as more of a Tsunami boss…one minute you're standing on the beach and the next minute…whoosh…" He illustrated the noise with his hands when he was met with an abrupt slap. "Just like that actually."

"Tick tock," Ziva whispered towards him before focusing back on her work.

"You say something David?" Gibbs questioned, demanding an answer.

"No Gibbs, I was just…"

"Torturing DiNozzo?" He interrupted.

"Well," she tapped her pen a few times before finishing. "Yes, I was."

Gibbs sent her a smile. "Good girl."


	3. Trent?

_**Tony**__: Trent?_

_--_

"Question boss…" Tony approached his desk later that evening and didn't intend on holding anything back.

"Waiting for permission?"

"How much did it cost to sell your soul to the devil?"

Gibbs stood up at the implication. "I got a good deal."

"Oh really? Cuz I hate to break this to you Gibbs, but guys like Trent don't deal. They lie, cheat and steal to get what they want. I figured you knew that…"

"I did what had to be done." He tried to step past him when Tony stood in his way.

"You made a mistake boss."

Gibbs looked him up and down. "Excuse me?"

"You made a mistake…there had to be another way."

"And what way is that DiNozzo?"

He threw his hands up. "How about having McGee do whatever he does to dig up classified information…how about anything but what you did."

Gibbs attempted to move past him a second time. "I don't have to listen to this."

Tony let him pass before responding. "Because I'm right aren't I boss?"

Gibbs turned back. "The only thing you are is ignorant."

Tony swallowed hard but countered quickly. "So what does that make you?"

"Justified." He stated. "Sometimes you have to do things you'd rather not, to get the job done. Or have you forgotten?" He turned to leave before realizing he had more to say. "You've trusted me long enough…don't start doubting me now."

Tony watched him leave and sat at his desk the remainder of the night contemplating his words. Whether he was justified or not, it still meant trouble and it was that he'd have to be ready for. Because doubting Gibbs was a bigger risk than Anthony DiNozzo was willing to take…not now. And not ever.


	4. Post Closing

AN: Gabby Ahead!

---

Gibbs was wrapped in a signature embrace before he had a chance to brace himself.

"You okay Abs?"

Abby released him momentarily. "I am now!"

"What I miss?"

She engulfed him a second time and squeezed tight. "Me." She stated plainly. "I haven't seen you since you gave me that knife for prints…I missed you."

A small smile formed at the corner of his mouth as she released him. "Missed you too Abs."

She took his hand and pulled him down onto a chair. "So, are you okay?"

He nodded quietly, not up for much talking at the moment.

"How is Ducky?"

"He'll be fine."

She pulled up a chair and sat across from him. "So does that mean he's not okay right at this moment? We should do something Gibbs…I should do something. Get him flowers, or give him a hug or get him some new tea bags or…"

His expression quieted her momentarily. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright," she leaned forward and placed a soft hand on his knee. "If you say so."

"I say so," his hand covered hers and he met her eyes. "He just needs some time."

She nodded, not removing her gaze from his. "Speaking of time, it's almost time to go home. We can just curl up tonight…no movie, no boat. Just me and you okay?"

He smiled slowly. "I'd like that."

She remained with her hand over his for a few more moments before meeting his lips with a kiss. "What you did today for Ducky…that was sweet." She watched him open his mouth to speak when she kissed him again. "And that is a side of you I love more than anything…" She placed another swift kiss on his lips before curling up on his chair with him.

He wrapped both arms around her shoulders and folded his hands together. "And the other sides of me?"

She placed hers hands over his and hid her face in his neck. "Oh don't worry, I love those too, there's just something about Gibbs in savior mode that gets me…"

"Do you know what gets me about you?"

She giggled a bit. "I'm afraid to ask."

He kissed her forehead softly. "Everything Abs." He closed his eyes and felt her nestle in closer. "Everything."


	5. Doctor, Look Out!

AN: I apologize for the long delay with more tags; I hope they will be worth the wait :)

---

_**Palmer**__: Doctor, look out_

---

The following morning came sooner than the ME realized and he knew he'd be facing that always difficult notion of 'the show must go on.' He'd done it after countless trials in his life and he would do it now; but first there was someone he needed to speak with.

"Mister Palmer," he began, entering autopsy a few minutes later than his usual arrival time.

"Good morning Doctor." He responded partly out of habit and partly out of nervousness.

"I am fine Jimmy; there is no need to be nervous."

Palmer didn't bother to question how he could've picked up on that from a simple good morning; but it wasn't important. What was important was that Ducky was alright.

"I apologize for being so short with you yesterday; I was a bit out of sorts…"

"No need to apologize Doctor…"

Ducky put his hand up. "But there_ is_ a need for gratitude. You not only gave an effort to warn me, but physically removed the woman from hurting me further…I realize that in the madness of the incident I did not thank you, so I am thanking you now." He put his 'good' hand out for Jimmy to take and he did so without hesitation; allowing Ducky to pull him forward into a soft embrace. "Thank you…"

Palmer managed a smile as they released. "Im just glad you're alright."

"Alright is and always will be a relative term Mister Palmer but I am indeed no worse for wear. Shining light into a dark place often brings relief."

The young man quieted himself for a moment. "You know Doctor; this might sound a bit melodramatic…but you're _one_ of the bravest men I know…"

Ducky placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Then the bravest man would be_ you_ my boy…"


	6. Crazy Town

_**Abby**__: If I keep going to crazy town every time one of you gets hurt, I will have to get my mail forwarded…_

_--_

"I suppose things could have been worse…" Tony spouted, grabbing handful of popcorn from the bowl. "He could have died."

Abby punched him hard enough that a popcorn kernel almost lodged in his throat. "Bite your tongue!"

"I think I just did…" He placed his hand near his mouth. "Listen, I'm just saying; there's no use in getting all worked up, unless, well, there's a use in getting all worked up."

Abby looked sideways at him. "Are you sure those head slaps aren't doing permanent damage?."

He mocked her with a signature expression. "Trust me Abby, there's really nothing to worry about…"

"Coming from the guy who has more lives than a cat…Tony you're the reason for the four grey hairs I have…" She held up four fingers to illustrate her point.

"You have grey hair?"

"That's not the point. The point is, is that I can't stop worrying. I don't know how to get past it…I was doing fine there for a while but then the Director got killed…then Agent Langer, who by the way, took your place…then…"

"Abby," he put his hand up to silence her. "What would Gibbs say to that kind of talk?"

"He'd glare at me with his 'don't be silly' look, and give me a Caf Pow to make me feel better."

Tony squinted his eyes at her. "How's that?"

"You need the silver hair…"

"Can I borrow four of yours?" He managed to smile before he was punched for the second time that night. "Okay, hey, I'm sorry, look, can we just put aside all this depressing stuff and watch the movie…"

She turned towards the TV. "Fine, what are we watching?"

Tony grabbed the remote. "Saving Private Ryan…"

"_But _almost everybody dies in that one…"

He hit play with a smile. "Yeah, so?"


	7. Good Men

AN: Alright folks, Giva ahead. That's right Gibbs/Ziva. Its a new pairing I've never tried before so even if its not your thing Id love for you to let me know what you think. I just wanted to give it a try. Enjoy :)

---

_**Gibbs**__: All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men to do nothing…_

---

"It is reassuring to know you are one of the good men yes?"

Gibbs looked up at her. "Reassuring to who?"

"Whom." She corrected politely.

He had to smile. "Taking a night course at the University, Ziva?"

She laughed slightly. "Not unless Ducky has been teaching them?"

"It's late…"

She glanced at her watch. "Not late for you…or perhaps it is too late for you to have a real conversation."

"Taking pointers from Abby now?"

"Why? Because she is the only person who actually _shares_ things with you?"

He stopped sanding and tossed it aside. "And just what would you like to share with me Ziva? Your favorite color?"

"I was trying to start a deep conversation…we have just been through a rough couple of days, I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what? Maybe I'll pour my heart out to you because we kissed? Well I hate to break it to ya, but I'm not that simple."

"You are telling me," she shot back quickly. "Between the two of us we are as confusing as those stupid number puzzles McGee does..."

He moved around his boat and stepped towards her. "If you want to end this; just say the word."

"I do not want to end anything."

"Could've fooled me…" He turned away when he felt her hand on his arm. "It's late."

"I am not leaving until you talk to me."

He placed his hand over hers. "Ziva, I cant…"

"Can't what?"

"This." He pointed at her then back at himself.

She shook her head. "So you can trust me with your life, you can trust me with the life of your team…but you won't trust me with your heart. Am I right?"

"Don't take it personally…I don't trust anyone with my heart…"

"You trusted Jenny yes?"

Gibbs stopped and took in a breath. "And now she's dead."

"She died because she loved you…I do not know if there is a greater sacrifice one can make. She would not have done that if you had not trusted her…"

"If I hadn't she might still be alive…"

She moved towards him. "The heart wants what it wants."

"Then tell me Ziva; why in the _hell_ would you want mine?"

"Because you are not a lost cause…you are not hopeless and you are not going to convince me otherwise." She placed a soft hand on his face and watched him do the same.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"I have made clear what I want. What do _you_ want Gibbs?"

He placed a soft kiss on her lips before deepening it and gently leading her against the hull of the boat. "I want you."

"Then do not give up so soon." She wrapped both arms tightly around him.

Their foreheads touched. "I'll try."

They stood in silence before she placed a single kiss on his lips. "As will I."


	8. Two Way Street

_**Kort**__: Hope Dr. Mallard knows how good of a friend you are to him_

_**Gibbs**__: Two way street_

_--_

"I don't suppose I could interest you in a game of chess?" Ducky offered nonchalantly.

Gibbs shook his head. "No thanks..."

"Pity," he smiled. "I was going to take it easy on you."

"You always take it easy on me Duck."

"That I do," he moved towards the kitchen. "Brandy?" He watched his friend give a small nod before preparing both of them a drink. "So what brings you to my humble abode at such a late hour?"

"Could have something to do with you being cleared of war crimes earlier today."

Ducky nodded at the statement and raised his glass. "To freedom."

Gibbs mirrored the gesture. "To friendship."

"Touching," he responded after a small sip. "If I didn't know better I'd say this ordeal has moved you almost as much as it has me."

"Maybe."

He had to smile. "You know Jethro…"

"This remind you of _another_ time you were cleared of war crimes?"

"No," he chuckled softly. "I was going to thank you." He put his hand up to stop a response. "And before you tell me I do not have to…I will say that is an honor to be your friend."

Gibbs examined him silently. "You trying to get me to cry Duck?"

"Did it work?"

"Not even close." Gibbs threw an arm around his shoulder. "There's only one sure way to get me to cry…"

Ducky had to smile as his friend guided him towards the chest set. "Check mate?"

"Gets me every time…"


End file.
